powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mayonaka no Door
'Mayonaka no Door '''is the 1st ending theme in first season of the Powerpuffgirls z anime; it is performed by the Liu Yifei Characters ''In order of appearance Video '' '' Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari Let's go! blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry... blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry... merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu mada mada shiranai sekai koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru? * Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte motto suki ni saseru kara mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau Let's go! lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip... lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip... lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy mune no oka de sasayaku jumon sunao ni kikenai kimochi hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru nigirikaeshita kono te de kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo * repeat kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo |-| Kanji= そっと　ドアを開けて　夜風の中　くつをはいて ちょっと　ドキドキする　大人みたい　カレと二人 Let's go! blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry… blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry… merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground 月のあかりが照らすヒミツ まだまだ知らない世界 ここから先には ねぇ 何が待ってる? ＊Shining Star　私をきれいに饰って もっと好きにさせるから 真夜中過ぎてもシンデレラでいたい Oh Please Oh Please 魔法をかけてよ いつも　歩いている道も　不思議　どこか違う 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 Let's go! lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip… lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip… lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy 胸の奧で囁く呪文 素直に聞けない気持ち はじまりの予感　次のドア开けて Midnight Sky あなたと心がつながる 握り返したこの手で 今夜は眩しいトキメキをあげる Oh Please Oh Please 好きって言ってよ ＊ Repeat このまま二人が手を離さないと Oh Please Oh Please 魔法をかけてよ |-| English= softly opening the door and putting on shoes in the night wind I'm a little bit nervous I'm like an adult a pair with him Let's go! blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry... blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry... merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground the secret the light of the moon shines on the still unknown world hey, what is waiting beyond this point? * Shining Star decorate me prettily because it'll make him like me more I want to remain Cinderella even after midnight Oh Please Oh Please use your magic even the road I always walk is strangely different somehow Let's go! lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip... lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip... lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy the spell whispered deep inside my chest the feelings I can't tell honestly a premonition of beginning open the next door Midnight Sky my heart is connected to you with this hand you've grasped tonight is giving dazzling heartbeats Oh Please Oh Please say you love me * repeat so that our hands don't part like this Oh Please Oh Please use your magic Category:Ending Theme Category:Media Category:Season 1 Category:Music Category:Sound/Video Category:Lyrics